Birthday story for Ayanna
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Ayanna asked me if I could write a smutty birthday story for her involving Big Cass so I accepted, of course. I added some special "surprises" for her and thought that she'd be pleasantly... surprised to say the least ;) Any additional information will be included in the author's notes I placed in the story


**Author's Note: Hello everyone!~ My friend/sister, Ayanna has asked me if I could write a smutty fanfiction for her involving Big Cass~ Since his birthday was yesterday, I figured that it would be fun to write this for her~ Ayanna's birthday was on the 13th of this month (August), so I thought it'd also be fun to add a little... "surprise" for her in this (which will be revealed later~) I hope you all enjoy this fanfic/one-shot~**

* * *

Today was August 13th, but it was no ordinary day... It was Ayanna's birthday! Big Cass knew that today was her special day, so he got a few presents for her and had an idea of how to make her feel extra special today. Ayanna was flying back to her and Cass' home in New York due to a house show WWE had her go to for a match that she was scheduled for that night.

After a couple hours, the plane had finally landed when night fell. Ayanna was driven home by her friend/sister, Tiffany since she was in New York for a few days. After saying goodbye to each other I made sure that Ayanna got into the house safely before driving off. Big Cass surprised Ayanna with tons of gifts shortly after she walked through the door. He kissed her on the lips and held her in a sweet embrace.

"Happy birthday, baby~ I love you and missed you~" Cass said to her in a romantic and passionate tone.

Ayanna giggled and blushed pink from his sweetness and affections. After a few fun-filled hours, it was 10:00 P.M. Big Cass had been waiting in the bedroom for Ayanna and she started blushing again when she saw him without a shirt on.

"Cass.. what is all thi-?~" is all Ayanna could say before Big Cass held her in his arms and kissed her.

"Since it's your special day today, I couldn't help but know I wanted to make my princess happier than she already is~" He replied with a sweet smile on his face.

Cass layed Ayanna down on the bed and removed all of her clothing except for her bra and panties.

"Just relax and let daddy make you feel wonderful, sweetheart~" (Big Cass)

Ayanna blushed heavily at his words with a shy smile on her face. "Okay daddy~" Ayanna replied before she and Cass had a passionate make-out session. Big Cass had managed to get the remainder of Ayanna's and his own clothing off during it.

Cass got down between her legs and inserted 2 of his fingers into her pussy as he circled her clit with his tongue. Big Cass fingered her slow and gentle before removing his fingers and thrusted into her with his tongue as he ate her out. After Ayanna was more wet than before, Cass inserted his length into her entrance slowly; Making sure that she was okay and ready for what came next.

After she got used to his big size, Cass thrusted into her at a nice pace; being gentle with her.

"Cass, fuck me harder... please..~" Ayanna moaned out in pure lust as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Big Cass went faster and harder as she had desired; She moaned louder with each thrust. 4 minutes passed by and now Cass was fucking Ayanna harder, faster, and deeper than before. She was moaning in a higher pitch and she had her arms around Cass' neck lovingly.

"AHHhhhHH!~" Ayanna moaned, "Da-daddy Cass!~ I-I'm getting close!~"

"I am too, sweetheart..~ Ahh~ Cum on daddy's cock, baby~"

"AHHHHHhhHHHhH!~" Ayanna felt the sensation take her over and she moaned Cass' name out loud, her orgasm making her body shake. Cass came inside her as they both rode out their climaxes.

"AHHhhHh.. AhHHhhh.. Ahh~" Ayanna began to pant as she came down from her climax.

"AhhHhhhHh.. Hah..~" Big Cass kissed Ayanna on the lips sweetly. "How did my princess enjoy her special day?~" He asked her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I loved it, daddy Cass~" She smiled back and she grabbed his face sweetly and kissed him.

"I'm glad you loved it, sweetheart~ You're my princess and nobody else's~" Cass ran a hand through her hair and she giggled softly.

Since neither of them were tired just yet, they got into bed, watched some movies together, and drank some red wine. Ayanna cuddled up to Cass as they watched the movies and enjoyed the rest of their night~

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back again~ ;) Since Ayanna and Cass' birthdays are only 3 days apart from each other (and since I like to make Ayanna smile and blush~ ;3 Not to mention flustered..~) I decided that this story needed more than JUST ONE part!~ So in addition to that, this needs a part 2!~ Part 1 was the surprise I was hinting at, but now this is the part where I write what Ayanna had requested before~ Nice surprise, eh sis?~ Hahaha~ Hope you enjoy this, Ayanna~ ;)**

* * *

 _ **-8:45 P.M.-**_

Ayanna's birthday happened just 3 days ago and since Big Cass gave her such a big surprise and an even better day/night, she decided that she wanted to make today special for him as well. Big Cass wasn't gonna be home for another 15 minutes so this gave Ayanna the perfect amount of time to get some things ready for his birthday. She put on some lingerie underneath her normal wear so she could surprise Cass when she decided that the time was just right.

I was at their house earlier helping Ayanna make a cake for Big Cass since she wanted to have some fun and decorate it; along with having some hang-out/girl time with one another. She told me of her plans that she had in store for Cass later on. I told her that he would love what she had planned for him and that putting on some lingerie would really catch him off-guard. We went back to our normal conversation afterwards.

 _ **-9:00 P.M.-**_

Cass walked into the house where Ayanna happily greeted him with lots of love and affection. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you so much, babe~" Ayanna blushed a light shade of pink.

"I missed you too, baby~ I couldn't get you off my mind all day~" Big Cass hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So what'chu been up to all day while I was gone, my beautiful wife?~"

"Just.. you know~ Getting some stuff ready for your birthday~" She said shyly while looking down as she continued blushing lightly.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble just for my birthday, babe~ Just by having you in my life makes me happy everyday~ You're the only present I need~" Cass sweetly told Ayanna.

"Aww, Cass~ You're gonna make me blush even more!~" As soon as she said that, her blush deepened into a cherry red shade.

Cass put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards him, "I meant every word too, babe~ You know how much I love you~" He added, a soft smile painted on his face.

Later on in the night after they had some fun with the late night festivities Ayanna had planned, she was ready to commence the second part of fun that she had in store. She had Cass sit on the end of the bed as she performed a strip tease for him, revealing the sexy lingerie that she had put on for him earlier.

Ayanna stripped Cass of his clothes as she got on top of him, kissing his lips then beginning to french kiss him shortly after; using her free hand to stroke his semi-hard member; Earning a few light moans from him in the process. Ayanna got off of him and had him sit back up.

"For my birthday, you gave me so much pleasure and happiness.. so tonight...~" She said as she stroked his cock painfully slow, teasing him extremely well. "..I'm returning the favor~"

Ayanna circled the tip of his dick with her tongue, teasing him again before she began to go down on him. Cass had a soft grip on her hair as she began to quicken her pace a little. Big Cass was moaning softly as she worked her magic on him.

After a short 2 minutes, Ayanna was deepthroating Cass. She was blushing a dark shade of red as she continued the lewd act. His breathing became rigid as he felt his climax approaching faster and faster.

Ayanna rested her mouth for a moment and use her hand to stroke Cass' hard member again before she went back to using her mouth. Big Cass couldn't handle all the pleasure anymore and hit his climax, his hot product filling his lover's mouth as she swallowed all of his cum.

Cass eventually came down from his climax and pulled Ayanna on top of him and the couple began to make out again; Big Cass rubbing Ayanna's pussy through the silky material of the lingerie that she was wearing, teasing her good and making her flustered with ease. Cass smirked as he saw her come undone under his touch and rubbed her pussy faster until she hit her orgasm; pushing her pussy against his hand as he continued doing the same action a little bit more as she came down from her climax.

Ayanna blushed dark red and Big Cass laughed from how flustered and embarrassed she was. She decided to get him back for this...~ She ordered Big Cass to bend over, he refused and teased her of course~

Ayanna stroked Cass' member which caused him to moan and thus she had control over him now. She spanked him 30 times due to him turning 30 years old today. It was obvious that she wasn't gonna let him tease her like that and make her forget about the birthday spankings.

Since Ayanna was still flustered and turned on from hearing Cass' moaning from being spanked, the 2 lovers had passionate sex and got tired from all the "fun" that they had endured from one another. Ayanna and Big Cass got into bed and kissed each other before going to sleep; Ayanna being cuddled up to Cass then falling to sleep with her 7 foot tall husband~


End file.
